Bleach - Begining of the end
by BashToGlory
Summary: Ichigo has been defeated and everyone retreats to Soul Society to prepare for the final fights but are shocked when a certain someone comes back and save's them from total annihilation, but has changed into someone that they no longer recognize. Will Tatsuki save him from the darkness, or will she be engulfed as well. Rated M for future lemons. Characters maybe OC. Ichi/Tats


**A/N: I'm not sure how I came up with this one. I decided to write a IchiTats story and the next thing I know I'm coming up with a shit load of ideas. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I really enjoyed writing it :D**

**By the way I want to say a big thank you to Kagegetso for helping me with this story along with AjaxVibe for encouraging me. I also would recomend everyone to read AjaxVibes story Finding his purpose, very good story.**

**This is just the Prologue of the story so it's not that long, but I hope it's just enough to wet your tongue to come back for more.  
**

* * *

"It is obvious, our last hope has failed." Said the Captain-Commander as he stood among the rubble of the fake town of Karakura "Order all Shinigami that are in the World of the living and Hueco Mundo to retreat to Soul Society and regroup, it is there where the future battles will be held" The Shinigami all stood silently as they looked at the Commander, they all knew what happen just moments ago. The one person they all thought that would end the war and defeat their foe had failed.

"Shinji Hirako, I know you have no reason, but assistance in the oncoming fights would be most appreciative." The lead Vizard was sitting on a the remains of a rooftop looking at Hiyoris unconscious form, he had no control over the anger that started to wail up inside him wanting nothing more than revenge.

"Yamamoto, I cant speak for the others, but I will fight alongside you. Through the end." All the Vizards couldn't help but stare in Shinji, they could understand the anger and wanting to fight, but for him to make that kind of commitment was unlike him. Love was the first to snap out of his trans and stood next to Shinji. He turned to look at the others to see if they too were thinking the same thing he was, as he saw them all nod their heads he turned to the Commander.

"You will have the support of all the Vizards Commander. Through the end."

Yoruichi and Kisuke stood silently looking up at the sky hoping desperately that while they couldn't feel him was because he was in Soul Society, but even then all the other times he went they could still feel his reiatsu, no matter where he went they were able to feel his power. "It cant end like this, not after all he's been through." Yoruichi fell to her knees as her legs were no longer able to keep her standing. "You weren't suppose to die!"

* * *

Kenpachi and Byakuya had ended the fight with Yammy and went over to Isane and Rukia who were still healing Chad and Renji when they had felt it, an emptiness in the air. Like a presence that was once there suddenly ceased to exist. They didn't know how but it was clear on what happened, their greatest ally and friend had failed. Even though all the Espada no longer existed, it didn't make a difference if the one who made them was still moving freely. Rukia couldn't control herself and started to cry. It wasn't supposed to happen like this, he was going to defeat him, not get defeated, he was supposed to be to stubborn to be defeated. Isane kept healing but was unable to prevent the tears that were slowly sliding down her cheeks, she didn't know him very well, but he still had an impact on her life. Kenpachi and Byakuya stood still looking at each other, they didn't say anything but they still knew what the other was thinking. As Byakuya was about to comfort Rukia as a gargantuan opened near by and Soi Fong leaped from it and used shunpo too where the group was.

"Captain Kuchiki, Captain Zaraki! The head Captain has ordered all Shinigami to retreat to Soul Society and regroup to prepare for the final fight, wheres Captain Kurotsuchi?" Soi Fong was obviously doing everything in her power to keep her normal pose but the battle with Baraggan Louisenbairn and Aizen it was hard for her to even sonido without breathing heavily.

"He's was over where the two black pillars are, but by now he's probably capturing some creatures for them to be his specimens." answered Byakuya as he kept his face from showing any emotion.

"Che, what the hell happened to you Soi Fong? Your arm is gone and you look like you've been through hell." Said Kenpachi who was now standing next to her.

"Considering that I fought against the second strongest Espada and Aizen, it's not surprising that I look like this!" Just then a glow of yellow formed around Soi Fong and immediately her arm that was missing was once again back and all her cuts and bruises were gone as well. The look on Soi Fongs face was one of astonishment, surprise and complete shock, she looked over at the four's squad lieutenant to see her face just as shocked as her own.

"What just happened?" was all she could say. She turned to Byakuya and Kenpachi to see them enveloped in the same yellow light to see their wounds heal just like hers.

"Sorry if I startled you. We were still to high up to be noticed but I was still able to heal everyone." Said a quit voice above them. Everyone looked up to see a blue circle coming closer to the ground, and on it was a girl with red hair and tears running down her face as she stood next to a boy with glasses and bloodied clothes. Rukia jumped up to run over to the new comers and in-braced the girl and started to cry even more, the girl hugged Rukia and started to cry as well. What Rukia was hopping to be a happy reunion with Inoue was instead one of grieving, she could barely hear Inoue's voice since it kept getting interrupted with sobs. After the two girls settled down Inoue tried again to speak.

"Kuchiki-san, p-please tell me I cant feel him only because he's not here, please tell me what I feel in my heart is only my imagination. PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU CAN SENSE HIM!" Inoue looked in Rukias face and she knew that it was true, the one that tried so hard to save her, and "died" several times to do so, was indeed gone. What was she going to do, how was she going to tell everyone that he was gone, more importantly how was she going to tell HER?

Byakuya walked up to the girls and waited for them to calm down once again before he started to talk, as he waited he felt and heard Captain Kurotsuchi mumbling to himself and to Lieutenant Nemu as they approached the group. Byakuya stepped closer to Rukia and wrapped an arm around her and turned to speak to everyone.

"We have to leave here before Aizen comes back. If we're still here when he does then we're doomed. Lieutenant Isane, is Renji and Chad in good condition to be moved?"

"Yes captain, they will be fine till we get them to a safe place, but I recommend we do it quickly." With those words Kenpachi threw Renji and Chad over his shoulders and everyone ran to the gargantuan, that Soi Fong had used to enter Hueco Mundo, to escape into Soul Society.

* * *

When Isshin Kurosaki woke up the first thing he was aware of how empty everything felt. It felt like he lost something, to be exact it felt just like the time when Masaki died. Isshin looked around and noticed that he was laying on what use to be a wall.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in Karakura Town, the real Karakura Town." said a small feminine voice over on his left side. "Ichigo brought you here and went off fighting Aizen over an hour ago, and its been about ten minutes since the fighting stopped, but, something feels wrong." Isshin looked over to where the voice was coming from to see Matsumoto on her knees over someone, he couldn't see the face but he was able to see the hair and realized that it was Gin Ichimaru. Isshin stood up and started to look around and noticed the damage done to the town.

"So, can you fill me in on what happened here?"

"Whats it look like happened here?" said a very familiar voice behind him. Isshin spun around to see Tatsuki and four humans and a Soul Reaper staring at him.

"Tatsuki, you can see me? Well I guess I have somethings to explain to you, don't I."

"I don't care why your just like Ichigo, for the moment all I want to know is, if he's alright. Its been awhile since the fighting stopped but he hasn't come back yet." Tatsuki seemed to be on the verge of tears which made everyone do a double take at her. Isshin had known Tatsuki ever since she was a child and never once did he see her cry.

"Tatsuki, I'm sorry but I can't feel anything from him either. Where did he and Aizen go so I can see whats going on." Everyone pointed behind him towards the hills, Isshin turned around to look in the direction everyone was pointing to, only to see a gargantuan open with Rukia, Orihime, Ishida, Isane, Byakuya, Soi Fong, Nemu, Mayuri, and Kenpachi carrying Chad and Renji just as a Senkaimon opened to show all off the Captains, lieutenant's and Visards that were in the world of the living come through, when Orihime saw the injured she healed the ones that were in worse condition then the others, after she was done she looked over at Rangiku to see Gins body laying next to her, Inoue walked over to her side and had her Shun Shun Rikka envelop Gin and Matsumoto.

Matsumoto watched as Gin's arm reformed and the wound in his stomach heal, after a few seconds she was able to see his chest rise and fall from his breathing. Matsumoto turned to look at Inoue through tear filled eyes to mouth a thank you to her, but was interrupted by the protests from the Captains and Lieutenant's about Gin being healed, Matsumoto didn't waist anytime to defend Gin as she stood up and shouted for everyone to shut-up.

"Now's not the time." Everyone turned to look at the Captain-Commander with a shocked look on their face's. "We will keep Gin confined when we get back to Seireitei, but for now we do not have the time to argue among ourselves, for now we need to get ready for the future battles." Inoue looked at the Captain-Commander to see his arm was still missing, as she walked to him he turned and just shooked his head no, indicating that he didn't want his arm healed, before being able to say anything she heard Tatsuki's voice behind her, it was quit and sad. Inoue turned quickly to see Tatsuki with her arms wrapped around herself and with tears rolling down her face.

"Inoue, what happened? Where's Ichigo?" Inoue just looked at the ground not being able to speak and tell her, everyone thought he was dead but she had a doubt in her mind, that was all blown away when she heard Aizen's voice.

"Soul Reapers! You have failed! Your last hope has failed! Everything you have fought for and sacrificed was for not! Ichigo Kurosaki, the one person that was able to fight against me on equal grounds, the one person that had even the slightest chance to defeat me has failed and in return has been killed. I will return to Hueco Mundo and let you grieve and prepare for your deaths. The age of the Soul Reapers is at its end." It was quit as no one moved or said a word until Tatsuki fell to her knees and started to cry, Inoue who was still standing beside her went to her knees and hugged Tatsuki as she too cried.

Tatsuki didn't know what was wrong with her, she was never like this, she never cried. Not when she broke her arm, her leg or when she broke several ribs in Karate, not even when Inoue disappeared, but it was different with Ichigo. There were times when she thought she liked him but she always pushed those aside and told herself that it was impossible, he was her oldest friend, but what was this pain she felt in her heart?

"We need to leave here." Yamamoto started giving out orders to the Captains and the Lieutenants about moving the residents out of the town to a safer location.

"Wait!" Everyone stopped to turn and look at Tatsuki who was still on her knees hugging Inoue "I'm coming with you. I wont be much help as I am now, but from what Urahara Kisuke explained to me, I'm starting to develop powers, thanks to Ichigo's reiatsu." Inoue looked at her longtime friend with a shocked expression

"What do you mean your developing powers?" Tatsuki looked Inoue dead in the eyes and just gave her a slight grin 'I mean because of Ichigo I too have powers.' Everyone that was watching her went slacked jaw and froze as they heard Tatsuki's voice in their heads.

"Tatsuki? Did you just talk to us with your mind?" asked Chad who also had the same look on his face as everyone else. Tatsuki just turned to look at Keigo and Mizuiro

"What about you guys? You going to chicken out or do you want to help avenge Ichigo?" Keigo who was quit this whole time just stared at Tatsuki, of coarse he wanted to avenge Ichigo, but what could he do? Before he was able to say anything Mizuiro walked past him to stand in-front of the Captain-Commander and gave him a respectful bow

"Sir, I don't know what use I could be in this war, but if there is anything I can do to help I'm willing to do so." Keigo who was now slacked jawed stood up and walked beside Mizuiro and also bowed

"The same as me Sir. I'm not good at fighting, but I could be good as a runner. Please let us help you in this fight, please let us avenge our friend." Yamamoto, had his eye's opened as he took in the two boys that were offering to help.

"You do understand that if you fight or have anything to do with this war that your lives will be on the line, day and night?" The boys only nodded their head and said "Yes Sir!" at the same time which surprised everyone.

If no one was wide-eyed or had their mouths hanging all the way to the ground they were when that Commander nodded his head and said they could join the fight. The Commander turned to face everyone with both eyes open and paused to speak.

"We do not know what Aizen is planning to do now, but it is obvious that he's going to launch and assault on Soul Society. We need to prepare our defenses and positions, meet me in the first division to get your orders, we will soon be fighting Aizen and his followers before the day is out. Byakuya, Ukitake, and Isshin, carry the ones that are not able to do flash step, everyone else go to Seireitei."

* * *

**A/N: Alight I wasn't planning on cutting it off here, and I know it's short, but if I continued I would be going on into chapter one.I don't know when I'll post the next chapter since I'm working on this one and my other one _Come back to my __world_ and plus school... and on top of that I burnt my left hand so it's a pain in the ass to type. Anyway I'll post ASAP.  
**

**Please R&R **


End file.
